The present invention relates to a clamp device, more particularly a clamp device suitable for suspending a child's swing from a doorway in a building.
The clamp device of the present invention has been developed for use with a swing such as that described by International Patent Application number PCT/NZ94/00058. This particular swing includes four cord elements from which the swing hangs. The cords must be fixed to a suitably stable structure such as an outdoor frame means.
An investigation conducted to determine whether an indoor swing arrangement existed revealed only one product. This design incorporated an expanding bar fitted across an entire doorway for use with a conventional swing (which has only two suspended cords with the swing positioned therebetween). The bar was prone to slipping when in use.
Another related product is a ‘baby bouncer’ type product which uses an elastic or spring biased harness to allow a baby to ‘jump’ in an up and down movement. This does not involve a swinging motion.